Vice Versa
by Alice Shade
Summary: Just a quick dribble. More of a character sketch, then anything. Maybe I would make it into a story later.


All original characters belong to Disney. No profit was made. Thay are used by me for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Vice Versa  
  
Gadget woke up, yawned, and debated staying in bed for several more minutes. Discarding this thought, Gadget stood up, and admired image in the mirror. Messy ponytail, blue eyes, sleeping boxers, tousled up look... All in order. Gadget signed, grabbed towel and went to bathroom. Chipmunks were asleep yet, and judging by happy humming from the kitchen, Monty already did whatever it took to get morning look under control.  
Gadget flexed muscles, looking in the big bathroom miror. Image did the same. Gadget smirked and stepped into shower. About fifteen minutes later, Gadget, dressed in blue coveralls, was in workshop. It was still some time before breakfast, so why dont use them wisely? Without any reason, Gadget had a waird feeling all morning. It was a feeling that something was not right. "Whatever!" - thought Gadget, plunging into work.  
Almost too soon, inventor mouse heard Montys yell - "Breakfasts ready! Come and get it, while its still hot." Gadget walked out of the workshop, through not without regret. But breakfast wouldnt wait for long. So Gadget hurried up to the kitchen. Once there, Gadget took a seat, hearing the approaching rumble of Chip and Dales waking up. Manty slapped a generous portion of cheeze oatmeal on Gadgets plate, Gadget signed, and began eating it. In a few minutes, Chip and Dale burst into the kitchen. Gadget raised her brow. Of course, after such a harrowing case, some relaxation was called for, and nobody required to wear uniforms, or something, but... Well, Gadget could never understand the advantages of skirts. At least Monty wore pants.  
Chip and Dale both landed up on seats to each side of Gadget, and loudly requested their meal. Both made faces, but began stuffing themselves as soon as they got their plates. Of course, as always, they flirted with Gadget and taunted each other.  
Gadget only signed. Cant they not act like overactive teenagers? Maybe the truth was they were overactive teenagers. Gadget wasnt far from teenager, too, but never done something like that. Such stuff just wasnt mature. Thankfully, Zipper and Monty kept maturity level on the level, so to speak.  
Chip finished with oatmeal, and announced todays schedule - first, receive commendations from Animal Police Force of New-York, then - have fun all day.  
They all piled out to hangar, and in the Ranger Wing. Fast trip, and they all vere in the local police departament, receiving well-earned thanks. Five medals later, they were all getting ready to get back, when new chief of police said he had a souvenire for them all. Souvenire turned out to be note dossiers on them, made by former corrupt chief of police.  
Rangers thanked everybody, and finally got back to Ranger Wing. Flight home was uneventful one. Once in HQ, they were about to go and have picnic in the park, when the rain started to come down. To pass the time, they decided to read their dossiers. Chip began to read - "Name - Clover "Chip" Alexandra Maplewood.  
Position - leader of Rescue Rangers.  
Appearance - black eyes, brown fur, brown hair, black nose, pressed together buck teeth.  
Usual dress - slouch hat, fur jacket, jeans.  
Weaknesses - overconfidence.  
Strengthes - detective skills, climbing skills, great agility, connections in police force.  
Notes - Dislikes being called by real name. Has crush on Gadget. Always uses Chanel #9."  
Dale seized up papers and read -  
"Name - Dalee "Dale" Francine Oakmont.  
Position - "disorder element" of Rescue Rangers.  
Appearance - black eyes, brown fur, red hair, red nose, separated buck teeth.  
Usual dress - floral sarafan, sandals.  
Weaknesses - irresponcibility, chocolate cravings.  
Strengthes - total unpredictability, contact skills, climbing skills, great agility, fencing skills.  
Notes - Likes make-ups. Despite this, is very tomboyish. Has crush on Gadget. Likes strong perfumes."  
Zipper landed on the papers, and flipped to the next page. Dale read it too - "Name - Cindy "Zipper" Astair.  
Position - scout of Rescue Rangers.  
Appearance - yellow eyes, green exoskeleton.  
Usual dress - red shirt and red skirt, both with a lot of zippers (hence the nickname.  
Weaknesses - small size, fragility, speach disorder.  
Strengthes - ability to fly, great speed, connections in the insect society. Notes - Never uses makeup except for lipstick. Is known to be a flirt among insects."  
Monty shrugged, and took papers next, reading aloud -  
"Name - Montallienne "Monty" Susanne Rhonda Armstrong.  
Position - "muscle" of Rescue Rangers.  
Appearance - green eyes, light brown fur, brown hair, dark red nose.  
Usual dress - sweater, cargo pants, jacket, flying goggles.  
Weaknesses - cheeze cravings.  
Strenghtes - great strength, travelling experience, fighting skills, pilot skills, connections among "adventurers."  
Notes - Always wears hair in a single braid. Dislikes, when reminded of overweighting. Is very experienced in most aspects of life."  
Gadget signed, and looked over girls. The feeling of wrong passed, as they read their characteristics. "Might as well read mine..." - thought Gadget, and picked up papers. Gadget read -  
"Name - George "Gadget" Vasily Hackwrench.  
Position - engineer of Rescue Rangers.  
Appearance - blue eyes, blonde hair, white-pink fur, pink nose.  
Usual dress - blue coveralls.  
Weaknesses - easily distracted by technological information, overly concerned about others.  
Strengthes - scientific skills, mechanical skills, engineering skills, pilot skills, extremely high IQ, contact skills.  
Notes - Wears hair in ponytail. Considered a "stud" by a majority of women. Never been in love relationship."  
Gadget signed, and run hand through his hair. All true. "Why did I ever thought it was wrong? Everything is in order!" - he thought, as he dropped down to the couch, and put papers on the table.  
"Things could never be better..." - he thought, and suddenly laughed. "I guess being a single man in a ladies company is much better, then being a single girl in all-gentleman circle." 


End file.
